Oswallt Vaughan
Lord Oswallt Vaughan known simply as Lord Vaughan is the absolute authority in the Athrugadhi Armed Forces. Overview Lord Vaughan came to great prominence in Aodhain's Rebellion after securing Southwing County for the rebels in the notorious Sacking of Southwing and crushing King Harold's largest force at the Battle of Roseford, a feat that won Aodhain the heart of Ariilyth. Its overlapping affects would also culminate in a total victory for Aodhain. His reputation has since increased further for his role in the first Combine/Valdrin War, specifically for reinforcing the An-Xileel when the Valds landed on their shores and for his part in planning Operation: Sovereign. He is also known for liberating the Drohkituwah and crushing the Nukpana in the final conflict of the Arashu Wars. An accomplishment that ascended the old general to the esteemed rank of Field Marshal. He is utterly merciless to his enemies but rewarding to his allies. He is one of the most feared and respected individuals in the Athrugadhi Empire, and is the lord of House Vaughan, one of the largest and most influential houses in Ariilyth with much land to call its own. He has a strict no nonsense attitude, he is straight to the point; professional, and carries a very notable commanding aura about him. If he so much as sniffs indiscipline in his ranks he will root it out. He is also a very just man. He is loyal to the Emperor but is not without his disagreements, however he is considered a perfect military figure for putting aside these differences to uphold his duty to the Emperor. Vaughan believes that if he ceases to uphold this duty, then his men will also be encouraged to abandon their own and thus fall undisciplined. He understands very well that he is a prominent figure to them and must act accordingly. There is a limit to this loyalty though, if Emperor Aodhain were to begin oppressing the people for no justifiable reason, then he would be forsaking his own duty to them, as was the case with Harold Uril. Lord Vaughan fought against the latter mentioned ruler because of his violations. Despite his position, he does not promote war. He sees it as it is: A necessary evil. Thus, if he believes war to be avoidable, he will strive to avoid it to prevent any rash actions. Currently he serves as Ariilyth's Combine Councilor. This decision was made as the Crown believed war to be coming soon and thus a wartime leader representing Ariilyth in the CmB would be more efficient. He is simultaneously hunting down Solverus, and is coming closer and closer to finding them with each day. Lord Vaughan is not a supporter of democracy, and believes a sole single unified Combine would benefit the galaxy as a whole. Trivia *He is notably socially awkward and does not attempt to hide it. *Many Drell revere Lord Vaughan for saving them from the Nukpana *Lord Oswallt Vaughan has a bad smoking habit which, alongside a near life of stress, has caused accelerated ageing in him. Gallery File:Vaughan uniform 4.jpg File:Vaughan's_personal_armour.jpg File:Vaughan_sword.jpg File:Athrugadhi_Outfit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Ariilythians Category:Ariilyth Category:Southmen Category:Combine Councilors Category:Cyborgs Category:Nobility Category:Military Category:Biotics